Talk:Uberfuzzy
My friends user name on MGS4, GTA4 and COD series i think all of themSSJJ TSSJJ 03:44, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Admins Please don't touch the admin list only i have that authorization next time tell me what to change and i'll whatever problem u have with the user rights log.Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson 21:42, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :Hi. I was running an automated mass change script across all of Wikia, cleaning up thousands of wikis, not targeting this one wiki. The rollback group only adds the 'rollback' right, that lets users see and use the quick rollback link on certain page views. That right is already part of the sysop group, and you dont need to be in both. We were having technical problems with our anti-spam edit rate throttles from sysops that were in both. To correct the problem once and for all, the duplicated user rights needed to be fixed across thousand of wikis. I hope you understand. --Uberfuzzy 23:18, 1 May 2009 (UTC) I have given Rs4life07 the fulling rights: Admin, Rollback and Bureaucrats. and given User:Wikia user rights again.SSJJ TSSJJ 06:43, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :I would like to point out, as quoted above "Please don't touch the admin list only i have that authorization next time tell me what to change", actually, now that you've given bureaucrat to all those people, any of them can make new admins or even new bureaucrats too, without asking you. --Uberfuzzy 10:58, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Read Admin rules only i have authorite over admin recruitment reason why because on many wikis people have not been asked why they want rights and started to abuse or bully other admins bureaucrats and now only people that can do nothing with that power it means friendship on this wiki. User:Made up Characters, User:Made up Characters Wiki and User:75.958.989 are all me. So don't touch user rights only i have authority. And I block you because you ignored my warning and i have to again because you unblocked yourself breaking a rule includes everyone to be blocked even you sorry. You are blocked for unauthorized edits on user rights twice, unblock yourself and i shall make warrant to talk with head of wiki staff to remove your staff rightsSSJJ TSSJJ 21:34, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :I removed rights from my self, which I dont want, and dont need. And I removed rights from the User:Wikia account, is a special bot account used by the system for welcoming new users. I did not touch any other users. --Uberfuzzy 21:36, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :And once again, no, any user in bureaucrat group can make any and all admins and bureaucrats they want. You should be careful who you give it to. --Uberfuzzy 21:37, October 1, 2009 (UTC) give me staff powers and i'll change some stuff and i'm angry with youSSJJ TSSJJ 21:48, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Uberfuzzy i have gaven you premission to remove Rs4life07 bureacrats rights so what's the hold up?SSJJ TSSJJ 06:43, October 3, 2009 (UTC)